An Accident or Fate
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: He didn't know if it was fate or just a wonderful accident, but he found that he didn't care either way.


**Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** So, considering all of the hell I give this boy, even though I do love the _Aho_ dearly, I decided to write some rot your teeth fluff for him and as always, it turned out weird like this... -_- This is an alternate universe fic with Aomine as an adult and a policeman, so yeah. It's probably just as terrible as the others I wrote for him and I'm so, so sorry about that. I just can't seem to write normal things for this boy. One day, _one day,_ _I swear I will write something normal_ for him! XD

I do hope that you lovely readers enjoy this none the less. :D

**Pairing:** [Kuroko no Basuke: _Adult!Policeman!_Aomine Daiki x Unidentified]

* * *

**An Accident or Fate**

| | _**Kuroko no Basuke – Aomine Daiki**_ | |

His movements were sluggish as he stepped into his apartment and quietly slipped off his shoes. It was quiet and almost all of the lights were out, all except for the kitchen light. It was always on at night nowadays. As he maneuvered his way through the living area he caught sight of the clock and sighed heavily when he noticed that it was near one o'clock in the morning. Once again, he had returned home exceptionally late.

Being a policeman had been his dream since he was a kid and he still loved his job, but he hadn't considered just how much time he would be away from home and its comforts when he was younger. Was it worth it? A few years ago he wouldn't have hesitated to say 'yes, of course', but now he was older and wiser and he honestly didn't know. He just didn't know anymore.

Right now he was just too damn exhausted to ruminate further on his possibly hasty life choices. All he wanted right now was a hot shower and to sleep in his own bed. With a wide yawn, he trudged off to the bathroom. He hoped he would be able to stay conscious long enough to make it to his bed.

When he finally made it to his bedroom after what he was certain was the shortest shower of his life, he found his bed already occupied. A soft grin lightened his tired features at the sight of his wife and five year old son tucked under the covers together, slumbering peacefully. They were beautiful and they were _his_ – his family.

There was his sweet and sassy wife with her long hair and that beautiful mouth he couldn't resist laying a kiss upon every opportunity he could get. Then there was his little man, who was very nearly his spitting image in every way, temperament included. He was sure to be a handful in the very near future.

Honestly, Aomine could have watched over them all night, but sleep was calling to him. Very carefully, so as to not wake either of them, he slipped under the covers to join them. His movements caused the little boy to stir slightly, but thankfully he didn't wake up and only snuggled closer to his mother. Daiki breathed a quiet sigh of relief at his luck before he finally eased onto the bed.

He very nearly groaned aloud in relief as his wonderfully soft mattress molded around his bone tired figure. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments taking in the familiar warmth and scent of his wife and son. He wanted to hold her close and breathe her in, but dared not risk waking her or their son. Just being this close to them was enough to wash away all of the days drama and soothe him into a content half-asleep state.

He closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to gaze upon his wife and son only to jolt slightly in surprise with a quiet curse on the back of his tongue when he met with his wife's half-lidded, hazy gaze. He took a quick breath and slowly relaxed. He hadn't expected her to be awake. That woman, she must have been waiting up for him and just recently dozed off.

"_Welcome home_," She mouthed with a sleepy, loving smile that made his heart blossom with an untold amount of warmth and love. He returned her smile with a lazy, but altogether loving one of his own as their hands easily found each other under the covers and linked firmly. His expression softened further when he gently ran his free hand over her cutely protruding belly. The three months along baby bump was really starting to show now, even when she wore one of his old baggy shirts.

Aomine Daiki didn't know if he had made the right career choice or not, but he knew that if he hadn't chosen to become a policeman he probably wouldn't have met the woman lying beside him. He wouldn't be a husband, or a father. He wouldn't have his own little slice of perfection. He suddenly grinned to himself, wholly amused and wondered if they would actually tell their children the whole, true story of how they met when asked.

The guys at the station still teased him about it and Satsuki was absolutely certain that it was nothing short of fate. He didn't know if it was fate or just a wonderful accident, but he found that he didn't care either way. He had everything he had ever wanted and much more than he was sure he deserved. The how and why didn't matter.

Honestly though, how many relationships start off with a sarcastic young policeman arresting a sassy young woman that would one day become his wife and the mother of his children?


End file.
